


Rise Up (And Don't Look Back)

by Hannahmayski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Uchiha Shisui Lives, but very protective of his kids, i think i've written too mnay of these??, i'll probably still write these shisui gets adopted by shini fics anyway, idk - Freeform, shibi adopts shisui, shibi is just very bitter, shisui becomes an aburame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: For a request on Tumblr: Consider: Shisui adopted by the Aburame after the Uchiha Incident, Shisui is discovered to be a suitable host for a kikaichu hive.





	Rise Up (And Don't Look Back)

**Author's Note:**

> GOT ASKED THIS THING BY MY [FRIENDO](https://2nduzukage.tumblr.com/) ON TUMBLR:   
> Consider: Shisui adopted by the Aburame after the Uchiha Incident, Shisui is discovered to be a suitable host for a kikaichu hive.
> 
> so yeah

Shibi notices it in the evening when he sees the bugs are drawn to Shisui more than they should for someone who isn’t an Aburame. 

Shisui seems to enjoy it, letting the bugs crawl along his skin, watching them without ever tearing his eyes away. Mesmerised. 

Shibi knows that he shouldn’t even consider it - a non-Aburame holding the insects like he is one, and especially since he’s far older than when they usually first get the kikaichu… but he considers it anyway. 

Shisui glances in his direction, a curious look on his face and Shibi thinks about how Danzou nearly killed Shisui, how no one else tried to do anything about the coup, how the Sandaime didn’t do anywhere near enough to try and stop it. 

He thinks about Shisui’s ongoing recovery and all the struggles Shisui faces daily, and he damns it all to hell. If the elders of the Aburame have an issue with it, Shibi will find a way to deal with it. 

 

 

Shisui takes to the kikaichu like a fish to water. 

Shibi rolls his shoulders and finally feels like he’s done  _something_ for this boy, for  _his_ boy. 

Shibi’s never been good with words but he hopes that Shisui understands that Shibi did this because he cares. Because he knows Shisui deserves better than the treatment he got, because Shisui deserves to be strong again. 

The Uchiha couldn’t hold onto Shisui, but Shibi will hold Shisui close to his chest until the day he damn well dies. 

 

 

The kikaichu reforge Shisui’s broken chakra pathways that were damaged by Danzou’s poison. They rebuild him from the inside out. 

Shisui smiles more, walks around more and laughs more. The elders take an issue, of course they do. But Shibi waves them off because Shisui is his son, and maybe his son wasn’t dying by the normal standards of the word, but Shibi noticed it. Noticed how he was shrinking in on himself, how he talked less ate less and he wasn’t happy. 

Maybe he wasn’t  _dying,_ but his insides were wearing away, all the parts that make people who they are were bleeding. And what’s a person if they have no soul, what is the point of living if they can’t see the good in every day? 

All Shibi can do is hope the kikaichu can help Shisui piece himself back together, that cementing his place in the Aburame might make him smile more. 

But he sees Shisui smile, sees him playing with Shino, going on missions, and reconnecting with old friends and he knows it was the best decision he ever made. 

Shisui is happy, and that’s all that really matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> yeAH IDK 
> 
> come throw plot bunnies at me on my [shitty tumblr](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
